Korra's Capture
by Tickle-lover101
Summary: With her bending ability stolen by Amon, Korra is captured and taken to the North Pole. With her powers gone, the once fierce Avatar has only her will to keep her from breaking under the boodbender's methodical torture. The question is, will it be enough? (Tickle-fic) (Image done by Caroo's Dungeon on Deviantart.)


Korra's Capture

Korra awoke with a start, her mind still foggy. She blinked rapidly when she wasn't bombarded with light from her window, but instead darkness, and panicked for a minute before the teenage Avatar realized that it was only because it was still night time.

As she tried to remember what had happened that day Korra went to roll out of the comfortable bed she found herself in...only to quickly find out she couldn't!

Korra pulled at her arms, which were tied up above her head, gritting her teeth in frustration when she found her cuffs to be made of metal; an element she, although being the Avatar, was unable to control. _'W-What the—hgk!'_

The chocolate-toned waterbender jumped when she felt something run over the bare sole of her right foot; letting her know that her boots had been removed. Korra's azure eyes snapped to the foot of the bed, but couldn't see her size 8 ½ feet because they were hidden by a pair of sturdy wooden stocks. But what she _could_ see was the shadow figure that stood beside them, one hand still stretched in their direction.

With the light of the moon, which slivered its way through the bars of the lone window near the ceiling Korra was able to make out that the person standing by the stocks was male, considering their height and the way they filled out the cloak they wore. The only problem was...Korra had no idea who could be underneath that cloak.

And then they spoke, with a voice the female Avatar had come to know all too well, and one that sent a cold shiver running down her spine.

"Ah, I see you're awake now Avatar. Good, I was beginning to think I'd have to wait until our journey was over before getting to have any fun."

 _'Amon!'_ Korra's heart raced when she made this discovery, because it could only mean one thing: the anarchist had taken her bending and defeated her.

As if reading the girl's thoughts, Amon chuckled before recanting the events that lead up to Korra current predicament. "Before you ask, yes, this is very much real Avatar; you are my prisoner. As for the 'how', well, let's just say you should have mastered airbending before trying it out on me during your desperate little escape plan."

Those words caused memories to flash rapidly through Korra's mind. She remembered how she and her friends had attempted to expose Amon for what he really was; a bender. But the anarchist's bloodbending abilities proved more than the four of them could handle. He even managed to steal each of Korra's bending abilities; including her newly acquired airbending skill too from the man's explanation.

This meant that Korra was no longer a bender...she was no longer the Avatar.

She had failed.

This knowledge sent the Water Tribe native into a negative spiral of self defeat. One that would have probably driven her to tears of frustration had she not felt the sensation of a finger gliding over her pampered sole. Korra let out a snort before she pinched her bottom lip between her teeth; she refused to laugh.

"Oh, trying to tough it out hmm?" Amon teased as he began to trace different shapes over the flesh of Korra's foot. "I'll bet you're thinking you'll just hold out until your friends find you, right? Well, sorry to say that won't be happening. You see we're aboard my private boat, currently on our way to my home in the North Pole, where we'll begin your 'training'. So, as you can see, any hopes of escape are pointless...without your bending you're just a helpless little girl. And now, my prisoner."

Korra fought with her own giggles to ask about what sort of 'training' Amon was talking about.

"That? Well I thought it'd be obvious my dear; your training to be my tickle slave. You see, ever since our first meeting I've found myself to be rather infatuated with you. In my years of training and travel I have never come across a woman quite like you, one so strong-willed with beauty to match. Your very presence is intoxicating and my desires to run my hands over your smooth, chocolate-toned skin has finally driven me to work at making you mine...and make no mistake, you _will_ be mine Korra."

Amon's whispered words echoed through the quiet room and filled the captured ex-Avatar's ears with their oily slickness. It was as if the man himself was standing right there, lips brushing against her ear, sending shivers through Korra's body as it prickled with goosebumps. It wasn't hard for the young woman to see how he'd talked so many people into following him; the man truly was charisma personified.

 _'What am I thinking,'_ Korra shook her head, _'I shouldn't be thinking like that about him, he's the enemy!'_

Unfortunately, just thinking about that didn't help keep the former bender's attention off of the feather-light strokes that teased her feet. Down at the end of the bed Korra's feet jumped and spasmed as Amon let just his index fingers map out the lines on her soles like they were a trail. It felt good.

Korra's feet were sensitive in more ways than one, something she came to learn of during her relationship with Mako. He had given her a foot massage one night after an exhausting day of airbending training, a first since Korra had been self-conscious about how they'd smell, and the female Avatar quickly came to find the act to be the most amazing thing in the world.

But this was not the same. This was not a guy Korra had feelings for, it was an enemy trying to break her spirit.

And yet even telling herself as much did little good in fighting the shiver-inducing sensations.

From the moment his rough, calloused fingers began exploring her soft feet, the once powerful bender had no choice but to giggle nervously.

The criminal let his fingers roam around the balls of her feet, raising his gray eyes to watch her reactions. It elicited giggles but not quite the response he was looking for.

Trailing down into her high, pale arches she jerked in the bondage and let out a high squeal. The bloodbender, smirked and trailed down her arches with a single finger and scratched lightly at her heel.

This made her jerk again but not as hard. So he had found her weak spots. Near her ankles, the tops of her feet, between the toes, her arches, and the heels. Amon teased his knuckles over the full length of Korra's sole, and chuckled darkly at the way it jerked.

"You can wiggle that foot as much as you want, but you aren't going anywhere," the villain teased her. 

The bloodbender opted for a slow start. He lightly traced his nails on the back of his captives feet. Not surprisingly, that was enough to make Korra giggle uncontrollably.

Korra couldn't fight it, no matter how hard she really tried, and the way Amon seemed to know just what to say to make her feel powerless, it sent the former Avatar's mind whirling.

Even pulling her feet free proved impossible, as the stocks were indeed blocking her feet thoroughly, while light toe-ties left Korra's soles spread apart, immobilized, taut and much more... exploitable.  
To further scare his victim, Amon moved to the sides of her feet, which seemed to be equally ticklish, using the same method. The laughter increased, just like the fear.

"S-Stahahahahahahahap ihihihihhihihit... I'm s-serious... Dohon't..."

Korra was cut short when her captor gave a swift tickle to her feet from toes to heel, as a surprise. The former bender shrieked. Even a touch as brief as a second set her nerves on edge. It also didn't help that there was a slowly growing fire of pleasure in her stomach.

Then Amon started on her heels. For most, that is not a very sensitive spot. But knowing from practice how well it worked with Korra, Amon grinned beneath his mask when it that caused the woman to yelp and burst out laughing with electric energy.

H-hehehehehehehehahahahaha  
hahahahaa... no... noooo... stop that! Hehehehehe... eeeee! eeee hahahaha  
hahahahahah! That tickles! Stop it stop it stop it! Hahahahahahaa!" 

Amon slowly glided his fingertips across Korra's right sole, around the outer edge of her foot, and began to gently stroke the top of her foot, from the tops of the toes to the ankle, while his other hand continued to softly caress the bound woman's left sole with the just pads of its fingertips. Up and down, up and down.

Korra couldn't keep the smile off her face as she once again struggled to pull her feet away. "Tee-hee-hee-hee-hee. Stop it. Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee. Thhihihihis crazy!"

But no matter how much Korra wiggled those feet, Amon kept stroking up and down her soles, never changing her technique, always lightly running the five fingertips of both hands over every inch of soft skin. From the ball of the foot just below the toes, slowly down the sole, along the arch and edge of the foot, down to the soft heel, and then slowly back up again. Gently, almost lovingly, as if the former Avatar's bare sole craved her captor's soft touch.

Which, in a way, it did.

Amon then ran the fingertips of his right hand up and down the top of Korra's right foot several more times before gliding them up over the tips of the toes and back down to the sole, stopping just at the top of the arch. He then began to wiggle his fingertips there, slowly, lightly teasing the skin.

Korra began to laugh out loud now. "Stohahahahahp! Pleaheheheheheheese! Ahahahahahaha t-thihihihihihihis isn't fahahahahahahahair!"

The bloodbender continued his oration while his finger tickled and teased his beautiful captive.

"If you think this is unfair, just imagine what it'll be like when we return to the North Pole. You'll be tickled, for hours on end, until you've submitted to me. Two women, or maybe even three or four, tickling and tickling all over your bare feet and everywhere else they find to be ticklish."

With that, Amon brought his left hand up and began to lightly wiggle his fingertips along the skin on the top of Korra's right foot while the fingertips of his right hand wiggled just as slowly, lightly and fiendishly along Korra's right sole.

"And they won't ever stop, my beautiful little snowflake," Amon said. "If those women tickling you get tired or bored, there were always more to take their places. And it won't end until you've been broken."

In the back of her mind Korra could admit that her captor was a master at his craft, tickling with both hands, flicking all of his fingertips just a bit more quickly, yet just as lightly and teasingly, on every bit of skin, all over the sole and top of Korra's feet. The tomboyish ex-Avatar was in hysterics now, guffawing and thrashing as wildly as her bonds would allow, threatning and cursing the bloodbender to stop tickling her feet between insane shrieks of laughter.

But Amon just ignored her. He was merciless and methodical in the torturing of Korra's bare feet. The lightness of the masked man's touch never wavered. He had very short nails, and they never scratched, he never allowed his fingertips to do any more than flick teasingly on the skin. Amon took great relish in his captive's screams of laughter, and behind his mask a lecherous grin slid onto his face.

Korra struggled and strained as Amon had his way with her soles. The warm glow that had started in the pit of her stomach had flared into a steadily burning inferno, and had spread downward into her throbbing sex. By this time she and Mako would stop, and she would relieve herself back at the island. But not now, not here. No, Amon seemed intent on driving her wild; in more ways than one. With the worst part being that the man didn't even know he was doing it!

But just as the proud Southern Water-tribe girl was managing to work out a rhythm to slowly wind herself out, it happened. Amon picked up the pace.

Amon sighed deeply, tilting his head back as he soaked up the gorgeous Korra's tittering  
laughter. He was in heaven. The snarky tomboy's laughter was deep and low, and easier on his  
ears than other girl's higher pitched, screeching laughter. And her FEET! The former Avatar's soles felt  
unbelievably smooth against his fingers, and were so pale compared to the rest of her well tanned  
body, completely without blemish. His nails, trimmed and files smooth just for this moment,  
worked carefully over every inch of Korra's beautiful soles, streaking diagonally across and  
along her soft pale heels, circling aimlessly up and down the curved insteps, spiraling  
intently along her high well-defined arches, and gently brushing the sweet tender balls of  
her feet, in a side to side motion.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I'm going crazy! AAAAHHH! NOOO MOOORREE! EEEK! NO NO NO NOT THERE! N-NO AHAHAHAHAHA Not my AHAHAHAHAHARCH!"

Korra screamed. The girl's pony-tail whipped around wildly as she tried with all her strength to pull her sensitive feet from the stocks. Korra flared her nose, tried gritting her teeth to stop the laughter. Nothing worked. Eventually she ran out of energy and succumbed to the tickling, her body losing the hopeless battle to free itself and avoid the teasing touches tormenting it. She soon slipped into a helpless fugue of hysteria also, simply resigning herself to the tickling, throwing back her head, laughing like a madwoman as her perfect feet were subjected to endless teasing and tickling.

This went on for, what felt like to Korra, an eternity before eventually Amon gradually worked his way back down to those quick and teasing flicks.

And while the messy, sweating brunette gasped for precious oxygen, her captor filled her ears with words of slithering taunts.

"Poor dear," he teased, moving his hands caressing and stroking Korra's soft vulnerable feet, teasing the tied and helpless toes. "If I were the forgiving type, I'd probably have mercy on you now." His grin turned evil under his mask. "Too bad, I'm not the forgiving type. But... perhaps I will help you enjoy your torture a bit more."

Glancing down through tear-stained eyes, Korra saw, to her horror and, the blurry image of Amon bending down over her poor tickled feet, his newly revealed mouth open and his tongue extended.

 _'Surely he wouldn't!'_ Korra begged the spirits. Mako had only sucked her toes once, as more of a joke than anything, but the reaction Korra remembered having was more than enough to warrant fear now. If Amon truly intended to follow that path of action, there would be no stopping what came next.

And so, Korra watched, eyes pleading for what her pride wouldn't let her say. Only for them to squeeze shut a second later as she gasped.

The first gentle kiss of his lips along her toes sends a severe shiver of pleasure into her loins, freezing her gasps for air in her throat as a deep passionate moan forced its way through.

A soft silibant hiss escaped Korra's lips as she felt Amon's lips clamp tightly on her big toe. He began sucking on it, hard and deep, sliding her other toes in one by one, until he was vigorously sucking on all five of her tapered toes at once. His tongue wiggled and slithered its way along the curl of her toes, and forced its way in between, making Korra's now soft laughter continue on, unstoppable. However now, the hot wetness of his mouth added to the tickling sensations, reinforcing the previously burning arousal, making the Water-tribe beauty moan deeply between giggles, and causing her hips to move and undulate.

"Nooooo... hehehehehehe... aahhahhhaaa... mmmmmmmm... ohhhh sooo goooodddd... hehehehee... ahahahahahaa... heheheheehehee... ohh Gaahahahahadddd... hehehehe... mmmmmmm ohhhh you're making me craaaazyyyy!" Korra complained, walking the thin line between agony and Ecstasy.

The former Avatar could feel her captor's broad, hot tongue was lapping up and down the creamy sole. Dragging it up her creamy arch, kissing all over the balls of her feet, and darting between her toes to taste the delicious webbing there.

Korra suddenly moaned, and shuddered in pleasure as the tremors of pleasure sent a delicious wave through her body; especially between her legs. Her toes curled as best they could as Amon resumed torture on her feet. He began to tickle the tops of her feet, where the flesh was a creamy chocolate color, while his mouth went on to suckle gently along her delicious arches.

Korra had no idea how much more she could take. The throbbing between her thighs had evolved into a vicious, thundering pulse. Her wide, shapely hips couldn't be kept still and they undulated wildly in an effort to relieve the pressure.

From behind his mask Amon could clearly see, thanks to the moonlight shining through the window, the wet patch that now stained his captive's trousers. With his mouth still nibbling gently at her heel, the bloodbender grinned devilishly before he brought his lips up to suck hard on Korra's squirming toes.

Her toes proved to be the Waterbending beauties' g-spot, because Korra hardly lasted more than a few minutes it seemed, as she arched her back and cried out loudly while exploding in the strongest, most erotic orgasm of her life.

Amon pulled away, but blew warm air on her twitching toes, and she mewed softly. Korra's entire body felt hypersensitive after such an intense orgasm.

"Truly a wonderful sight you are, my little Water-tribe tart," Amon cooed to her as he gently fondled the gasping girl's feet. "But there is still so much distance to cover, so I advise you to be ready for what comes next."

One orgasm was not enough for him. He wanted as many as he could coax out of her.

Sweet giggles filled the room again, and Korra squirmed in the bondage before she moaned heavily as he was once again licking and suckling on her wildly wiggling toes as he gently tickled her soles as well.

Despite her prideful resilience, Korra silently prayed that one of her friends would find out what happened to her. Because deep down, hidden I the shadows of her mind, the Waterbender felt the beginnings of surrender starting to creep in.


End file.
